


Instead of an Eruption, We Bubble, Only Briefly

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Facials, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, lots of precum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Green, a young trainer that just started her Pokemon journey, is on a picnic with her Squirtle. While they were playing together, she accidentally gets him erect aroused and has to calm him down with a footjob. Afterwards, Squirtle decides that he wants more, and keeps trying to fuck Green. Eventually she breaks and has sex with her new best friend. Commissioned by anonymous.
Kudos: 20





	Instead of an Eruption, We Bubble, Only Briefly

Green’s genuine enthusiasm about Pokemon was obvious to anybody that met her. Ever since she was a child, she had wanted to raise and train Pokemon for herself. It was her calling in life, and she couldn’t imagine herself doing anything else.

When her 1Xth birthday finally arrived, she woke up at the crack of dawn, leaped out of bed, and ran to the outside of Professor Oak’s laboratory. She sat down in front of the door and waited patiently for it to open with sparkles in her eyes. She heard the lock disengage and watched the door swing open, Professor Oak standing in the doorway.

“Why, hello, Green! 1X already, eh? Time flies!” he chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. “Come on in. I know you’re excited so let’s jump right in!”

She stood up and followed him inside, wearing a wide smile. She hopped in place as he pressed a button on a peculiar box-shaped device. The top of it bisected and opened up, revealing three Pokeballs arranged in a triangular fashion.

“Now, I know how eager you are, so you probably have a Pokemon in mind, don’t you?” 

Green nodded furiously. “Yeah! I want Squirtle!”

“Good choice,” the Professor said simply. He grabbed the rightmost ball and pressed its signature button. It opened up and her new best friend, Squirtle, materialized from it.

“Squirtle!” the blue turtle cried out. Green put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

“Oh my God...You’re beautiful…” she said breathily, tears welling up in her eyes.

The Professor pressed the button on the Pokeball again, retreating Squirtle back to his home. He handed the ball to Green, and she put it in her bag.

“Wonderful! You’ve taken the first step on your journey to becoming a pro.” He turned around and opened up a drawer in his desk. He fished around inside and pulled out a set of 5 Pokeballs and a Pokedex and handed them to Green. She accepted them with glee and put them in her satchel.

“Green, the world is now your oyster. You can do whatever you want, as long as you care for your Pokemon, no matter what happens.”

“Thank you Professor Oak! I promise I’ll love all my Pokemon forever!” Green gave the man a brief hug, then bolted out the door to get started on her new life as a Pokemon Trainer.

A few days had passed since then, and although Green was excited that she could catch Pokemon, she was taking the time to become best friends with her Squirtle. She groomed him every day, fed him top quality Pokemon food, and even let him sleep in the same bed as her. 

Today, they were having a picnic underneath a large tree on top of a hill. Green had laid out a blanket for them to rest on that fit squarely into the shade provided by the tree’s leaves. This was the ideal spot for a relaxing afternoon with her best friend. The new trainer opened up the basket and pulled out the food she packed. Green grabbed two rice balls, one for herself and one for Squirtle. Squirtle nommed on his rice ball cutely, while his trainer wolfed her’s down in one gulp. She turned towards her Pokemon, grinning devilishly with her hands raised.

Squirtle is completely oblivious to what his trainer was doing, and just continued eating his lunch. Green yelled “Tickle attack!” and started wiggling her fingers all along the Pokemon’s body.

“Sq-squirtle! Squirtle!” he laughed, smiling wide with joy. She giggled right along with him as she rubbed all up and down his body, and when her hands got tired, she switched to her feet. The teenager rubbed her right shoe along the rough carapace of his shelled stomach. She kept giggling to herself for a bit until she realized that Squirtle wasn’t laughing anymore. She silenced herself and looked at her Pokemon. His pupils were dilated and his body was completely still. Suddenly, Green saw his tail move! Or...actually...now that she took a closer look at it, the tail itself wasn’t moving, rather, a slit had opened up at the base of his tail and something was pushing itself through it.

The strange object had a bulging tip, much wider than Squirtle’s tail and only barely narrower than the rest of his body. Coming out from the top of it was a straight fin-like flap that slanted down at the halfway point of the object. Even though the tip was disproportionately massive, it slimmed down dramatically as it got closer to the tail. Green had no idea what this thing was, or where in his body her partner had been keeping it. She thought back to every book she had read, every TV show she had watched, and every lecture she had received from Professor Oak. After exhausting every possible option in her mind’s databanks, she reluctantly decided that this was Squirtle’s penis, and he had gotten aroused from his belly being touched by her shoes. Instinctually, she made a disgusted noise and pulled her foot away.

The turtle’s expanded eyes looked down and saw that Green was no longer touching him. This was simply too much for the young Pokemon to bear. He opened his mouth and started crying like a petulant child.

“SQUUUIRTLEEE! SQUIIIIIRTLLLE!” he screamed. It sounded like he was in legitimate pain…

“Hey! Be quiet!” Green whispered angrily through gritted teeth.

“SQU-SQUI-SQUIIIIIRTLEEEE!”

At this rate, somebody will hear him and come to see what it is, then they’ll see his dick and think that I’m some kind of pervert! Green thought to herself. She started to panic. Her Pokemon journey just started, she couldn’t afford such a vile rumor to end it so suddenly!

She needed to do something to calm him down and make him shut up. The only way she could think of, however, would be to tend to his erection. But she didn’t want to touch a Pokemon’s penis!

The young trainer kept trying to come up with ideas, but Squirtle was being so loud she couldn’t hear herself think! She had to get him to shut up so she could come up with a way to get him to shut up. Without really thinking, she took off her shoes and socks, picked Squirtle up by his armpits, and put him down in the space between her legs. His shell was pressed up against her virgin pussy and his tail was resting in between her knees. She took her bare feet and started rubbing her Pokemon’s bulging cock with them. Finally, he had quieted down. 

“Squiiiirtle...Squiiiirtle…” he said breathily.

Green breathed a sigh of relief. She continued to massage the narrower part of his dick with the bottoms of her feet. She held them parallel to each other, the arches of her feet creating a mock-vagina to please Squirtle with. The soles of her young feet were incredibly soft, so soft that they glided over his scaly shaft with virtually no friction. Green silently thanked her mother for getting her that foot moisturizer. If she had dry feet right now, this would take a lot longer and be a hell of a lot more painful.

The teenager remembered how she thought the day was going to go that morning. Training, lunch, some innocent playtime, and the sleep. But now, here she was, rubbing her Pokemon’s dick with her feet.

This is humiliating...She thought.

Green worked her feet as fast as she could. They were starting to get a bit sweaty, but she didn’t mind. In her eyes, it was just lube so she could go even faster. She learned that trying to jerk off the thick part did nothing but slow her down, so she maintained her allegro rhythm in an attempt to make Squirtle finish as fast as she could. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that it was a normal human penis, and the Pokemon in her lap was just some trainer with a foot fetish.

But she was snapped back to unfortunate reality as soon as Squirtle’s moans started to get louder. She opened her eyes and looked down at her partner. His eyes were squinted, and his mouth was opened just slightly. Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, Green sealed a hand on top of Squirtle’s mouth, muffling his moans and ensuring that only she could hear him.

The Pokemon let out a muffled “Sqquiiirtllleee!!!!” into Green’s palm and closed his eyes all the way. His bulging cock thrashed wildly and climaxed, shooting out a load of Pokecum. It didn’t come out in bursts, rather, it was a constant stream of watery semen that landed a few feet away from them. Thankfully, it was translucent, so it simply parted the grass that it landed on slightly, and the smell wasn’t nearly as bad as she pictured it would be.

In fact, it actually smelled kinda nice...Like a salty ocean breeze…

Green shook her head of the perverted thought. She couldn’t be thinking such lewd things about her Pokemon! She released her grip on Squirtle’s mouth, his moist breath still sticking to her hands. She picked him up off her lap and put him on the blanket next to her. As unpleasant as it was, her footjob had worked like a charm. Squirtle’s penis retreated back into whatever repulsive recess it came from, and the only sounds he made now were low snores instead of high-pitched cries. The teenage trainer looked at her feet. They felt like they were covered in some kind of grime. They didn’t look dirty, but the fact that she had used these to make a Pokemon cum made them vile objects.

She recalled Squirtle into his Pokeball and put him into her bag. She rolled up the picnic blanket and placed it, along with her shoes and socks, inside the picnic basket. She sighed and started walking home, wondering how this encounter would affect her Pokemon training career.

* * *

Green spent an hour that night just scrubbing her feet with a sponge without making a difference. The filth was stuck under the skin, and no amount of washing could cleanse her of that shame.

She got out of the bathtub and dried off her teenage body. She put on her pajamas, a knee-length T-shirt with no underwear, and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes, hoping that she would wake up tomorrow and all this would turn out to just be a bad dream.

Squirtle hopped into bed next to his trainer, just like he had every day since she acquired him. Usually, she would hold him in a warm embrace and they would fall asleep together, but that didn’t seem like it was going to happen tonight. She tried her best to ignore the Pokemon’s presence, but that would soon become impossible.

As soon as Green was about to fall asleep, she felt a throbbing mass pushing against her pert ass. She lifted the covers to see that Squirtle’s dick was out of its shell once more, and that he was trying to force himself into her pussy, but her ass was in the way.

“Ahhhh! Squirtle! Stop!” she screamed with horror. She jumped out of bed and recalled her Pokemon back into his Pokeball before he could get up and pursue her. She collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Squirtle, her best friend, had just tried to rape her in her sleep. Gently, she put him into her bag. He was not coming out of that ball for a long time.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Green’s life could only be described as awkward. She hadn’t told anybody about what happened between her and Squirtle, and instead tried her best to simply deny the whole scenario. Her parents and Professor Oak asked her why Squirtle wasn’t with her anymore, and she often responded with “We’re taking a break right now.”

She focused all of her efforts on winning battles and, more importantly, catching new Pokemon. She made a lot of new friends, including Gastly, Clefairy, Vulpix and Bellsprout, and when she was with them she was reminded of why she became a Pokemon trainer in the first place.

But every time she reached into her bag, no matter what the reason, she found that her hand brushed past Squirtle’s Pokeball. As odd as it sounds, she knew that she could feel the arousal radiating from his prison. The stranger thing is that every time she thought about Squirtle, she would feel this strange aching feeling in her vagina and feet. She tried her best to just ignore the problem and left him balled up inside her bag, but a voice in the back of her mind told her that that wasn’t going to work forever.

* * *

Green tossed and turned in her bed at the Pokemon Center. It had been three weeks since she had first seen Squirtle’s penis, and, by extension, three weeks since he had seen the outside of his ball. She had other Pokemon that she loved, definitely, but she couldn’t keep avoiding Squirtle. She was starting to feel lonely without him, and she knew that he was lonely without her. Not to mention, her teenage hormones had made her unbearably horny for the past week, and no matter how much she masturbated, it was no use. Her dreams were plagued with lewd thoughts of Squirtle, sex and Pokemon. Yes, he had tried to rape her, but he was just listening to his gut, he didn’t mean anything by it!

“This farce has gone on long enough,” she said out loud. The young trainer got out of her rented bed and fished Squirtle’s Pokeball out of her bag. She couldn’t run away anymore. She had to face her feelings, her problems head-on!

Green pressed the button on the Pokeball and he materialized from it. He was in the same position that he was in when she had balled him up all those weeks ago. His dick was still exposed, erect, and throbbing with desire.

“Squirtle?” he said, looking up at Green with tired eyes.

“Hi Squirtle! I’m so sorry for how I treated you! I missed you so much!” she gushed, overwhelmed with love for her starter Pokemon. She picked him up and squeezed him in a tight hug.

“Squirtle!” he replied ecstatically, accepting the hug with grace and reciprocating.

“Squirtle, I’ve been so horny lately! If I had known how much I would miss your dick, I would never have locked you up! Please, I want to give you everything! My first kiss, my first orgasm, my virginity! I need you, Squirtle!”

Strange how just a few weeks ago, the fact that she jerked a Pokemon off with her foot sickened her, and now she was begging for the very same Pokemon to have sex with her. It was amazing what just a few weeks of abstinence could do to somebody.

She brought him up to her face and kissed him deeply. She attempted to intertwine their tongues, but it was no use. She had too much sultry saliva in her mouth and his tongue was more like a watery tentacle than anything else. The teenager enjoyed herself nonetheless, noting the contrast in both the silky smooth texture of his tongue compared to the rather rough skin of her own and the temperature of her mammalian warm tongue with his aqueously chilled one. Green closed her eyes and for a second, with Squirtle’s slippery love in her mouth and her hands tightly gripping his turtle shell, she forgot that she was kissing a Pokemon.

Squirtle’s body was rather small, his feet about level with her breasts, which just made his enormous reptilian cock all the more impressive. The tip hung down all the way past her navel, and by that point it was as wide as her hand. She pulled her lips away from his, his blue tongue leaving a trail of saliva connecting them.

“Oh, you poor thing! You must be so pent up! Let’s get you some relief, sweetheart.” There was no denying the Green was just as pent up as her Pokemon, if not more so, but she felt incredibly guilty for leaving him cooped up inside a Pokeball with an erection and no way to take care of it.

She sat down on her bed, delicate legs hanging off the side a few inches above the ground. She took off her baggy “nightgown”, exposing her taut tummy and budding breasts. Squirtle was doe-eyed, admiring her young body, making her giggle.

“Well? Like what you see?” she teased, trying her best to hold back from laughing. She ran her fingers along her slender figure, seeing how well seducing a Pokemon with a striptease would work out.

The answer: very well. Squirtle groaned with desire for his trainer’s body, and his dick jumped up a few inches, briefly brushing her arm. She needed to stop teasing him and actually do something, for her sake as well as his.

With her left hand, Green gently cradled her Pokemon like a baby, holding his head up to her nipple. Wordlessly, Squirtle nibbled on her bud until he got a good grip on it and started sucking. He looked adorable, trying oh so hard to nurse breast milk from her, just like an actual baby.

“Aww!” she cooed with motherly delight. She planted a soft kiss onto his head and started rocking him back and forth along her torso. With her free hand, she gripped his scaly dick and started stroking. Squirtle mewled into her breast, telling her to continue. She started at the bottom, jerking off the more manageable part of his cock. Just like her feet, her hands were moisturized, and the Pokemon felt like his dick was being wrapped inside a warm pillow. Gradually, she worked her way up, stroking both the thinner part near his tail and the base of his crown. Her palm stroked the underside of his reptilian dick while her fingers dexterously toyed with the fin on top. She kept taking more and more of the fat bulb in her hand to the point where she couldn’t wrap her hand around it to reach the fin anymore. Squirtle kept sucking diligently on her breast, still fruitlessly struggling to suck out her breast milk. She felt a stifled moan on her areola from the Pokemon currently nursing from it, but she didn’t exactly process what that meant for her. Before she knew it, his dick was spasming wildly and firing his pent up load all over the walls of the hotel room. He kept groaning and cumming for the next 30 seconds, and by the end, the walls, floor, bedsheets, and Green’s right hand were completely soaked with his thin seed.

“Oh my God! You came so much! I’m so sorry that you had to hold it in that long!” She took a few quick sniffs of the room. It was the same scent of the ocean that she remembered from the footjob a few weeks prior, only now it invigorated her entire body when she smelled it. She brought her hand up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Fuck, this was all she wanted to smell for the rest of her life. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and licked the leftover cum from her palm. She thought she liked the taste, but there wasn’t nearly enough cum for her to make an accurate assessment, and she sure as hell wasn’t licking it off the walls. No, she had a better idea. She needed to taste it directly from the source.

Squirtle started whining like a baby when Green pulled her hands off his dick and his mouth off her breast, but she was just changing positions. Green couldn’t satisfy herself with just the feeling of her hands on his cock. She needed to feel it bulging, twitching, cumming inside her mouth. She needed to take mouthful after mouthful of his watery cum and have it fill her sinuses. She lifted him to her face, planting a quick peck on his lips when they passed, and then kept going until his dick was level with her mouth.

“Hold on tight!” she giggled. The Pokemon, his head now above his trainer’s, did as he was told. He squeezed her cheeks with his little turtle feet and gripped her bushy brown hair with his fingers.

“Squirtle…” he gasped when he felt her hair. It was so fuzzy!

“You like my hair? Thank you!”

She grabbed the back of his shell with one hand and secured him into place, her nose pushing uncomfortably against his stomach. With her other hand, she grabbed his dick and moved it to the one part of her face that wasn’t being touched by Squirtle, though that would soon change. She parted her lips and rested the crown of his cock in between them, then moved her hand to join the one on his back.

The teenage trainer teased the slit of his scaled dick with her tongue. He was dripping with a constant flow of watery precum, which she guzzled down happily. The thought that she might not be able to take his dick in her mouth filled her with the most extreme despair she could imagine. She just needed to get the bulb in her mouth, then it was smooth sailing!

She unhinged her jaw and opened her mouth as wide as she could possibly stretch it, but even then, it was still tough. His turtle cock was so wide! She was almost there, just a little bit further…

And it hit her. Squirtle’s entire thick, scaly crown slid into her mouth at once. The fin tickled the roof of her mouth as it thrusted in, and Green sighed. She was proud of herself for doing the hard part, but she was far from over. She sealed her lips around the base of his crown, relaxing her muscles and locking her jaw back into place. There were still a few more inches of scaly turtle cock that hadn’t felt the warmth of her mouth, and she didn’t think that that was fair at all.

Green craned her neck forward a little bit more and felt the bulbous crown poke her in the uvula. She gagged, wanting to spit the shaft out of her mouth, but then she’d just have to go through the chore of putting it back in again. So she suffered through it, numbing her gag reflex as she tried to take his cock all the way in. Tears welled up in her eyes, a natural reaction to choking and not doing anything about it, and smeared against the underside of Squirtle’s shell as they went down. Her pale lips kissed the slit of his tail where his dick emerged from, leaving a wet mark proving that she had succeeded in her quest. She sat still for a few moments, reveling in the feeling of Squirtle’s paws in her hair and the rough texture of his dick with her tongue. She slathered every part of his dick with affection using her tongue, focusing especially on the fin and midpoint between the crown and tail.

However, Squirtle, being the impatient young Pokemon that he was, decided that just being worshipped by Green with her tongue wasn’t enough for him. He pulled his hips back until the bulb got stuck on her lips, then forced the rest of his dick back in. She let out a handful of surprised grunts at the sudden abuse of her mouth, but she didn’t mind being used as her Pokemon’s onahole. The buffer zone between the bulb and base sawed in and out of her mouth, shiny with her saliva. Every time the bulb moved, it brushed past her uvula. She was being used as a toy to relieve Squirtle’s sexual desires, and she had never been happier in her entire life.

The Pokemon hanging on to the teenager’s face grabbed handfuls of her hair to keep himself steady and pulled, hilting his cock inside her throat. “Squirtle!!!!” He shouted, an announcement that he was about to climax. Green tried her level best to open up her esophagus, but that wasn’t going to be necessary. A torrent of his semen shot down her throat like a firehose, smoothly cascading down into her stomach. It felt like saltwater, burning her throat as it went down. But the main pleasure she got came from the olfactory sensation. The salty scent of the sea saturated her sinuses, cleansing them and left her feeling refreshed.

After a few pints of his cum was deposited into her stomach (seriously, where did he keep all of it?), she emptied her mouth of his dick with a slippery *pop!* and pulled him off her face. She groaned and placed a hand on her belly. Her flat stomach had filled out a bit thanks to the impressive tribute of seed provided by her Pokemon, giving her the lewd appearance of being a few months pregnant.

The teenage girl turned her face to her partner and smiled drunkenly. His dick was still as hard as it was when they started, and she only had herself to blame. She had to take responsibility! But...her stomach gurgled when she thought about sucking his dick again. Guess she would have to take care of him using one of her other holes…

She laid flat on her back, legs spread, sending Squirtle’s watery cum sloshing around inside her. She wanted to get up and keep pleasing her Pokemon, but her body was just too heavy…

Squirtle, however, was two steps ahead of her. He had positioned himself over to Green’s virgin pussy and was laying on his belly, putting his mouth level with her cunt.

“Squirtle? Are you gonna return the favor and eat me out? That’s so sweet!” she said shakily, moved by her Pokemon’s display of chivalry. Each of his scaly little paws occupied themselves with spreading her pussy lips. The teenager shivered when she felt her cunt spread, exposing the inside to the brisk air. The water Pokemon pushed his tongue out of his mouth and into her vagina, forever marking her as a Pokemon’s slut.

“Ahhh! Gods!” she exclaimed jubilantly. Squirtle worked his tongue like a master, using his water typing to his advantage and coating her vaginal walls with his watery saliva. His tongue was much bigger than she had anticipated, toeing the fine line between tongue and tentacle as it pushed into her cunt further than she could ever dream of with just her fingers. His tongue was as smooth as the surface of a pond, and glided along her cunt with lightning-fast agility.

“Squirtle! I love you, Squirtle! Make me cum!”

As if on cue, her starter Pokemon used Water Gun and fired a jet of fresh water out of his mouth...right into her womb. Her hymen dissolved and the untouched remainder of her cunt was lubed up, effectively prepared for the inevitable turtle dick she would take. Her chestnut eyes rolled into the back of her head and her face blushed bright scarlet as she reached her peak. The love she felt for her best friend was palpable.

Squirtle pulled his head away from her slit, drinking up the girl cum that stuck to her vulva. Green breathed heavily, coming down from her orgasm, but she wasn’t done yet. Now that the entrance to her pussy wasn’t being blocked by Squirtle’s head, there was nothing stopping the water from gushing out of her. Green’s breath caught as a deluge of the water Pokemon’s natural bounty burst from her hole, dampening anything directly in front of her. The sensitive trainer spasmed in another orgasm, brought about just by releasing the water from Squirtle’s enema.

“Squirtle, I’m SO proud of you for making me cum like that! I know that your dick is hard and you’ve been waiting to use my pussy, but you took the time to eat me out and make me feel good instead! Now, fuck me and claim your reward!”

The turtle Pokemon didn’t need to be told twice. He clambered his body on top of her swollen belly and lined his monstrous dick up with her pussy. The bulb was as wide as her entire entrance, which was exactly why he had taken the time to lube her up beforehand. He pushed the entrance to her virgin cunt open and slid in his obscene dick with almost no effort.

“AHHHH! SQUIRTLE! YOU’RE SO FUCKING HUGE!” Young trainers fucking their Pokemon wasn’t exactly an uncommon affair in Pokemon Centers, so the staff had taken the liberty of soundproofing the walls of every hotel room. It was one of the best decisions they had ever made and saved everyone a lot of headaches.

His entire bulbous crown rutted itself inside of her cunt, her virginity claimed by the tiny turtle. She wrapped her arms around the back of his shell and held him tightly to her stomach. His little hips went into overdrive trying to slam his reptilian cock in with as much force as possible. Squirtle’s beastial dick was everything that Green could have ever asked for. Its fin sliced back and forth along the roof of her vagina while her walls were being spread by the bulb, leaving a few centimeters of unoccupied space left for the narrow part. The head punched against her cervix, threatening to peek into her teenage womb with each dominant plunge. The Pokemon’s tough shell bruised her clit with every powerful thrust. She was being as brutally abused as was possible by such a small creature, and she felt like she had become one with her starter.

“So this is what it means to be a Pokemon trainer…” Green mumbled to herself. 

Squirtle slammed his dick inside and left it there for a moment. It spasmed and shook inside her cunt. As good as it felt to have a living vibrator inside of her, she knew that it meant that he was about to cum, and even though she didn’t know if human girls could get pregnant with Pokemon eggs, she didn’t want to be the one that found out. She gently grabbed her starter under his armpits and pulled his massive cock out of her cunt.

“Squiiirrrrtttlleeeee!!!!” He cried, miserable that he wouldn’t get to blow his load inside of his trainer.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ll make you feel really good,” she whispered soothingly. He quieted down and followed her lead.

She wrapped her feet around the narrow half of his dick and then, using her flexible teenage body, she folded herself in half and encased his crown in the warm embrace of her lips. Her mouth had gotten a little more used to the massive tip, but even still she only got about halfway down. This wasn’t going to take long.

With her feet, she dexterously stroked the bottom section of his cock and teased her tongue around his crown, focusing especially on the slit. As soon as she heard him start to moan, the teenage trainer pulled her mouth off of his dick and worked her feet vigorously along the bottom half of his shaft. He threw his head back and exploded onto Green’s face. It was so warm and runny, it felt more like she was getting pissed on than getting a facial! She caught some of his cum in her mouth, but most of it ended up running down her cheeks and matting her bushy hair. She was blessed to have been completely covered in Squirtle’s semen, both inside and out.

The facial was what finally satisfied the Pokemon’s seemingly endless appetite. His body was now completely drained of both energy and semen, and his flaccid penis retracted into his tail for the time being. Sex with Squirtle relaxed Green in more ways than one. Her attitude towards raising Pokemon was adjusted in all the right places. Now she knew that Pokemon deserved to be rewarded when they did well, and punishments couldn’t last forever. She couldn’t wait to see what kind of dicks the other members of her team had, but for now, she fell asleep peacefully, holding her best friend onto her stomach, cum dripping down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
